Ardiente Devoción
by Pinnita Criss-Anderson
Summary: ¿Cómo prohibirle al hombre lo que es innato de él? El Padre Anderson descubrirá que es imposible privarse de los placeres que la vida tiene para él y Kurt será el encargado de ayudarle en ello. Eso sí, nada que produzca satisfacción está excento de dolor. Priest!Blaine.


_**Esta nueva historia es para quienes me siguen siempre =).**_

_** Les cuento, este fic estaba olvidado en una carpeta, ni recordaba que lo tenía. Se lo mostré a Anixita y ella me dijo "tiene que continuarlo YA!" y como buena novia que soy, le hice caso XD.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: ****Glee NO ME PERTENECE... todo es de FOX, RM y todos los copyright que tiene. Escrito sin fines de lucro, mera diversión. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es solo una coincidencia. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Lima, Ohio. Un lugar tranquilo, pacífico… con gente tranquila y correcta. Un lugar donde las cosas diferentes no son bien vistas… y hablamos de la comunidad gay al decir "diferente".

El Padre Blaine se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, había mucho papel administrativo atrasados por la ausencia de Clarice. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no sintió el abrir de la puerta ni el saludo de Kurt, el cual hasta se había sentado en una de las sillas de la oficina.

El párroco levantó la vista hacia el joven, mirando por sobre sus lentes sin marco, para sonreírle con una mezcla de lascivia y agrado

- No te escuché entrar- dijo volviendo a sus asuntos

- No quise interrumpir... pero por algo me llamaste

El cura levantó la vista para verle nuevamente, estaba perfecto. Jeans negros ajustadísimos, camiseta manga corta color turquesa con cuello en "V" ajustada a sus formas. La mente de Blaine comenzó a maquinar su estrategia de este día

- Necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que me ayudes con urgencia...- dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie y bordeando el escritorio, para quedar frente al joven. Antes de seguir hablando, sacó la parte blanca de su cuello clerical y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Kurt, quien sabía a lo que iba, lo miro con deseo

- ¿Y con qué debo ayudarle, "padre"?- lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo, levantándose de la silla para quedar a la altura del rostro del sacerdote.

- Hay un problema ahí abajo... y necesito que lo resuelvas- dicho esto, Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y la posó sobre su miembro, palpable desde el pantalón.

Fue como si le pusieran un resorte, el castaño se agachó con urgencia y con una desesperación impensable en sus tranquilas formas, bajó el cierre y metió la mano, sacando el miembro del clérigo para después llevarlo por completo a su boca.

Los suaves labios del joven hacían que las sensaciones recibidas fueran fascinantes.

Tomó la cabeza de su compañero con la mano derecha para acentuar los movimientos. En realidad para poder follar su boca libremente. Con la otra mano tapó su boca, para que los gemidos fueran silenciados.

Si no estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, Kurt no aguantaría con el miembro del sacerdote en su boca... ni las feroces embestidas que llevaba en este punto. Sentía como la mano del párroco empujaba con fuerza dentro de su boca.

El padre Anderson no pudo aguantar más aquel ritmo sobre su hombría y sin aviso se vino en la boca del muchacho. Kart, como obediente fiel de su iglesia, lo bebió todo sin reparos.

Se levantó, limpiando sus rodillas y luego su boca. Sintió que algo del líquido había quedado en la comisura de sus labios e iba a sacarlo con sus dedos, pero el índice del padre se adelantó y quitó el resto para luego pasarlo por sus labios.

Kurt aceptó gustoso y además chupó el dedo lascivamente.

- No hagas eso, que no creo poder resistirme- dijo el moreno

- ¿Resistir qué?- preguntó con falsa inocencia, para luego succionar con más fuerza el dedo del párroco.

El hombre no pudo aguantar.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina y puso el seguro. Movió las cortinas y persiana hasta tapar las ventanas para luego apagar la luces, así darle apariencia de que no había nadie en su interior.

El joven Kurt sabía lo que venía, por lo cual ya se encontraba desabrochando sus pantalones para bajarlos hasta sus tobillos.

De manera apresurada, el padre Anderson desató el botón de su pantalón negro, liberando su erección. El joven de pelo castaño se subió sobre el escritorio y abrió las piernas a todo lo que daba.

Sintió el peso y aroma del clérigo, siempre olía a madera y limón. Notó como cambió su interior con cada milímetro de los 24 centímetros que entraban en él.

Cuando el hombre sintió que toda su extensión estaba en el lugar correcto comenzó a bombear lentamente, mientras que con una mano sujetaba la cintura del chico y con la otra tapaba la boca del mismo.

Los gemidos se iban convirtiendo en gritos conforme la intensidad de las embestidas iban subiendo. Gritos los cuales eran acallados por la mano de Blaine sobre su boca.

Sin poder resistirse, pasó su lengua sobre los dedos del hombre, el cual al sentirlo embistió aún más fuerte en el interior del jovencito.

Cuando ya no pudo seguir y el ritmo se volvió errático, derramó su líquido en el estrecho interior de su amante.

Por su parte Kurt se vino sobre el espacio que quedaba entre sus vientres, dejando a ambos impregnados en el viscoso elemento.

Con lentitud y cuidado, el reverendo salió del interior del joven. Estiró el brazo y con la mano tomó papel higiénico de su escritorio. Sacó un poco para limpiar cuidadosamente los estómagos de ambos y luego la entrada de su acompañante.

En medio de la tarea se escucha el movimiento de la cerradura de la puerta, un pequeño forcejeo por entrar por parte de alguien externo. Dicho sonido hizo sobresaltar a los ocupantes de la oficina, los cuales se quedaron en absoluto silencio, para hacer creer que el lugar estaba deshabitado.

Los forcejeos se mantenían y luego hubo un suave golpe en la ventana. Posterior a ello, se escuchó una voz femenina.

- ¿Padre Anderson, está ahí?- dijo la voz. Al no recibir respuesta, prosiguió - Padre Anderson, necesito urgente hablar con usted, por favor abra la puerta- dijo la joven con tono afligido.

- Quinn, hija... estoy un poco ocupado ahora - dijo el párroco, mirando el papel en su mano y la posición de su amante sobre el escritorio, aún con las piernas abiertas- Estoy en medio de mis plegarias, ¿podríamos hablar después de la misa?- dijo tratando de sonar sereno.

- Padre, de verdad es urgente, por favor déjeme entrar, necesito hablar con usted ahora- dicho esto, la joven comenzó a forcejear nuevamente con la cerradura, intentando infructuosamente el acceso a la oficina.

El pánico se apoderó del rostro de ambos, carraspeando suavemente para botar el nerviosismo en su interior, el clérigo habló con voz serena.

- Hija, las confesiones son los días miércoles al mediodía. Hoy es jueves.- habló tratando de soñar convincente. Kurt se desatornillaba de la risa al ver la situación en que la muchacha había puesto al mayor. Ignorando al castaño, el párroco habló nuevamente -Puedo hacer una excepción contigo y atenderte cuando finalice la eucaristía, ¿quieres aceptar?- el tono de ruego fue emitido esperanzado.

Después de unos segundos de deliberación, la chica habló

- De acuerdo padre, lo veré después de la misa. Gracias por su comprensión- dicho esto se alejó de la puerta, haciendo soñar sus tacones.

Ambos hombres soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Blaine comenzó a arreglar su ropa mientras que Kurt baja del escritorio para subirse los bóxer y pantalones.

- ¿Así que estabas en medio de tus "plegarias"?- dijo mientras acomodaba su polera

- No digas nada - habló el cura - Mira que he cometido un sacrilegio al decirle eso - finalizó sacando el cuello clerical de su bolsillo, colocándose en el lugar que le correspondía.

- Sacrilegio es lo que hacemos aquí, cuatro veces por semana- regañó el joven, terminando de acomodar su polera y bufando suavemente.

En eso, sintió unos brazos voltearle y luego abrazarle tiernamente por la cintura. El reverendo le había dejado mirando frente a frente de él. Éste era un poco más bajo que el castaño, cosa que no le importaba a ninguno de los dos.

- Creo que eso no es algo que te moleste demasiado-

-No, no me molesta en lo absoluto. Solo pensé que estar entremedio de mis piernas era tu forma de hacer plegarias...- dijo hablando seductoramente para luego rodear el cuello del hombre de dios.

- Estoy seguro que esa es la mejor parte de la oración - dijo el más bajo, para luego besarlo lentamente - Y ahora, tenemos que prepararnos para el santo oficio. Recuerda que eres mi acólito favorito - finalizó guiñando un ojo y soltando al joven para ir a su habitación donde se vistió con su vestimenta litúrgica.

* * *

Volviendo a la oficina, ya listo para la ceremonia. Por su parte, el joven se encontraba alistando su traje de acólito, el cual ya colgaba sobre su cuerpo.

Antes de salir de la oficina, el clérigo robo un suave beso de los labios del muchacho y emprendió camino a la capilla para oficiar la misa de la tarde.

Cuando la santa ceremonia había acabado y ya había hablado con la joven Quinn Frabray, el padre Blaine Anderson se dirigía a sus aposentos en busca del descanso que merecía.

Al abrir la puerta de su oficina, descubrió al joven Hummel sentado en la silla de su escritorio. Se encontraba leyendo su celular. Al parecer era una historia gracias, por la forma en que sus ojos sonreían.

Al escuchar el cierre de la puerta, Kurt miró al párroco, el cual ya se encontraba sacándose sus ropas clericales para doblarlas cuidadosamente.

- Qué es eso tan importante que quería decirte Quinn?- consultó el castaño

- Esa muchachita no aprende... está embarazada

- De Noah?

- No, de Jesse... le dije tantas veces que tuviera cuidado. Si bien no le prohibí el tener sexo, le dije q tomase las precauciones para evitar cosas como esta...- dijo en tono cansado y caminando hasta su cuarto, contiguo a su oficina para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Escuchó los pasos de su acompañante y luego el movimiento sobre la cama de alguien que se sienta - Estoy harto de darles consejos a los chicos y que no los tomen... estas situaciones son completamente evitables- se sentó en su cama a lo indio. Kurt lo miró comprensivamente, se acercó y dejó caer su cabeza en las piernas del moreno y éste comenzó a acariciar su cuello suavemente.

- Créeme que a esta edad predominan las hormonas antes que las neuronas... los jóvenes somos así- dijo el joven

- ¿Somos?- preguntó el clérigo con gracia

- Sí, somos... ¿o crees que yo estaría haciendo lo que hacemos si no me dejase llevar por mis hormonas?- habló sin remordimiento, sólo a tono de consulta.

- Tienes un punto a favor... ¿te quedarás esta noche?

- Hoy no puedo, mi padre no se ha sentido muy bien del todo. Cuando salí de casa se sentía un tanto extraño.

- Comprendo tu situación...El buen Burt, ¿cómo se sentiría si él se enterase de esto?

- Ni lo menciones, sufriría un infarto. Bueno, es hora de que me vaya... ¿mañana a la misma hora?

- Sí... aunque intenta llegar unos minutos antes. ¿Podrás?

- Creo que sí, todo dependerá de cómo se sienta mi padre. Si no se siente bien, no vendré ni a la misa.

- De acuerdo, sólo cuídalo y mantenme al tanto- dijo Blaine. Kurt asintió y se acercó para besar los labios de su amante.

El beso se iba profundizando cuando el tono de llamada del celular del joven sonó. Se separaron y el castaño miró la pantalla de su equipo, desconociendo el número. De igual forma contestó

- Buenas tardes... sí, con el... de acuerdo, ¿qué sucede?...- algo le dijeron que el rostro del muchacho palideció y lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos- voy enseguida, muchas gracias- dicho esto colgó y comenzó a llorar

- Qué pasa Kurt?-

- Mi padre... está en el hospital... sufrió un infarto-

* * *

Ya llevaban cuatro horas esperando en la sala para familiares del hospital. Aún no había noticias sobre el estado de Burt Hummel.

Kurt caminaba impaciente, ansioso de saber el estado de salud de su padre.

Le acompañaban Carol Hummel, su madrastra y su hermanastro Finn. Todo al borde de un colapso nervioso por la incertidumbre que producía no tener noticia alguna.

Cuando completaron las cuatro horas y media de espera, un médico se apareció en la sala.

- ¿Familiares de Burt Hummel?- consultó el hombre de blanco

- ¡Nosotros!- exclamó Kurt y todos se acercaron al doctor - ¿cómo se encuentra mi padre?

- Buenas noches, soy el Dr. Joel Adams, estoy a cargo. El señor se encuentra estable dentro de su gravedad. Voy a ser sincero con ustedes... el señor Hummel no está bien. Tuvo tres infartos, dos en su domicilio y uno en reanimación. Ahora está utilizando un corazón artificial para mantenerlo con vida por un tiempo. Por ahora duerme, pero luego despertará.

Al escuchar las noticias, la familia lloró. Sólo Carol, tratando de ser más fuerte que sus hijos, preguntó

- Doctor Adams, ¿existe probabilidad de hacerle un trasplante?

- Con el nivel de daño que tiene el cuerpo del paciente... no es factible. Lo sentimos - el médico miró con resignación a la familia para luego abrazar a cada uno de ellos, tratando de darles calor y apoyo. Cuando terminó habló nuevamente - Como les dije antes, se encuentra conectado a un corazón artificial, por lo cual tiene unas horas de vida, quizás días para que puedan despedirse de él. Puede pasar a verlo una persona a la vez, no sé quién de ustedes desea verlo- preguntó

- Kurt, hijo, ve tú a visitarlo... debes ser el primero a su lado - sentenció su madrastra

- ¿Estás segura Carol?

- Totalmente, quédate con él hasta que despierte

- De acuerdo. Pero ustedes vayan a casa. Yo les llamo en cuanto abra los ojos.

Dicho esto, la familia abandonó el recinto médico.

* * *

Kurt caminó en compañía del doctor hasta la habitación dónde descansaba su padre.

Llegaron a un cuarto personal, pequeño, donde cabía una cama, un sofá, la mesita de noche y la tv que colgaba de la pared.

Tenía un pequeño baño solo para uso del paciente.

También estaba el corazón artificial, aparato que mantenía con vida al padre de Kurt. Al otro lado se encontraba el monitor cardíaco el cual marcaba el bip incesante informando que el paciente se encontraba con vida.

El médico le dio indicaciones de cómo proceder cuando Burt despertase y que por ningún motivo toquen el corazón artificial. Kurt asintió a rodó y el médico abandonó la habitación.

El castaño movió el pequeño sofá para acomodarse a un lado de la cama. Cuando estuvo cerca, tomó la mano de su progenitor y descargó toda su pena en un llanto desesperado.

Lloró largo rato, aferrado a la mano de su padre. Por eso no se dio cuenta de cuando éste abrió los ojos.

Burt apenas abrió los ojos y estuvo consciente de su entorno, pudo ver a su hijo llorar. Quiso hablar, pero su voz había huido hacia otro lugar. Buscando una forma de comunicarse con su primogénito, movió los dedos logrando así la atención del joven.

Kurt miró hacia el hombre, las lágrimas aún caían tupidas por su rostro. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa, fallando olímpicamente. Su padre le miró con cariño e intentó hablar, logrando que algo saliera de su garganta.

- Hey amigo, ¿qué sucede?- trató de sonar animado, pero la débil emisión del sonido no logró el objetivo.

- Papá….- intentó sacar la voz, pero las lágrimas en los ojos y el nudo en su garganta se lo impidieron. Volvió a llorar, pero ahora se levantó y abrazó al estómago del hombre. Lloró sin consuelo, mientras q Burt le acariciaba tiernamente.  
Cuando hubo finalizado su descarga, limpió su cara y vio los ojos tranquilos de su padre.

Ambos callaron por muchos minutos. Hasta que Kurt recordó llamar a Carole para avisarle que su marido había despertado. Cuando cortó la comunicación, el hombre volvió a hablar

- Así que estoy en la recta final- dijo mirando la máquina que le mantenía con vida

- No es así papá. Mira, podemos hacer que…- su padre levantó la mano, en señal de no querer escuchar nada más

- Kurt, no soy idiota. Sé perfectamente qué es esta máquina – dijo apuntando al corazón artificial – Hijo, sé que no me queda mucho por delante.

-¡No digas eso papá!

- Es así hijo, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por cambiarlo. Mira, quiero ser sincero contigo – tomó la mano de su hijo y prosiguió – Has sido un excelente hijo, excelente en todo sentido. Sé que tienes un gran secreto que nunca me has dicho, pero créeme que lo sé desde que tienes tres años… y a tus 19 ya es notorio. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que seas feliz. Solo eso. Debes ser feliz. – cuando el joven escuchó las palabras pronunciadas por su padre, sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos. Su padre se estaba despidiendo de él ahora.

- Gracias papá… ¡te amo tanto!

- Y yo a ti hijo. Ya no puedo dejarte nada más que mi bendición para toda tu vida. Eso sí, necesito que llames al Padre Anderson, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor?

- ¿Y para qué quieres hablar con él? – su tono sonaba nervioso. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido para su progenitor

- Tiene que darme la extremaunción, ¿no crees? Llámalo por favor – luego de ese ruego, Kurt tomó su móvil y salió hacia el pasillo para llamar al párroco.

El tono de espera dio dos pitidos, hasta que una voz al otro extremo de la línea habló

- Kurt, ¿qué sucede? – dijo Anderson

- ¿Puedes venir al hospital? Mi padre quiere hablar contigo – dijo conteniendo el llanto

- ¿Cómo se encuentra él? – consultó preocupado

- Ha sido desahuciado… no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. Quiere verte para pedir su extremaunción.

- De acuerdo. Salgo y estoy en unos minutos por allá – dicho esto, finalizó la llamada.

Kurt volvió donde su padre y le informó que el Padre Anderson venía en camino.

* * *

Cuando Carole llegó, entró a la habitación con los ojos enrojecidos y la tez pálida. El buen hombre la miró y habló

- No llores amor. Mira el lado positivo, puedes cobrar por dos pagos de viudez, ¿no es excelente? – la mujer sonrió ante el humor absurdo de su marido. Kurt se disculpó para poder salir y dejarles a solas.

Se sentía cansado, agotado de tanto llorar. Decidió que lo mejor era ir por un café cargado a la cafetería del centro hospitalario. A la salida vio a su hermano, el cual estaba de pie, recargado en la pared. Con su antebrazo derecho cubría su cara para ahogar el llanto que explotaba en sus ojos y boca.  
Kurt no pudo con esa imagen. Pasó por su lado, le abrazó y besó la mejilla, para luego acariciar con cariño su cabeza. Finn se relajó, sabía que a pesar del triste final, era irremediable que fuera un mejor estar para su padre.

El castaño prosiguió su marcha hacia la cafetería. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostraron la figura del clérigo. Estaba vestido de riguroso negro y portaba su alzacuellos pulcramente blanco además de un maletín de cuero también negro.  
Al verlo, el castaño se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que ambos entrasen en el estrecho espacio y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Lo que vino era de esperar, el moreno buscó desesperadamente los labios del más joven y le besó con fuerza y protección. Al sentir el contacto, Kurt se dejó llevar y disfrutó del efímero momento de tranquilidad que ese hombre le daba. Fue un beso corto pero intenso, cargado de un "aquí estoy" por parte del mayor.

Cuando el ascensor hizo su siguiente parada, ambos saltaron como resorte, quedando uno a cada extremo del espacio interior. En ese piso subió una mujer, la cual escuchaba música a todo lo que daban sus auriculares. Ambos hombres, sonrojados por el acto y el casi descubrimiento de su acto, no emitieron palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a la cafetería.

Antes de salir y entrar en la cafetería, el padre sacó su alzacuellos y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Caminaron tranquilamente. Blaine fue por un par de cafés mientras que el castaño le esperaba en una mesa.

Cuando el moreno volvió con vasos para ambos, emprendieron la marcha hacia el ascensor y así llegar a la habitación de Burt Hummel.

Cuando entraron, solos, fue Kurt quien se acercó por un beso. Esta vez, fue suave. Un contacto casi divino, algo que servía para aliviar su dolor y sentirse acompañado. Poco antes de que las puertas abrieran en el piso de enfermos cardíacos, se separaron lentamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en la boca del más joven.

Salieron y caminaron. El pasillo estaba desierto. El hombre mayor sacó su prenda del bolsillo y la puso en el lugar que correspondía.

Finn no estaba, lo cual hizo presumir a Kurt de que había entrado en la habitación. Tocó la puerta para luego asomarse y verlos a los tres hablando suavemente.

- Papá, llegó el Padre Anderson, ¿quieres que pase? – preguntó

- Si, hazlo pasar. Amor y Finn, ¿pueden salir un momento? – pidió el hombre, a lo cual ninguno se negó y salieron en silencio.

Cuando todos estaban afuera, el párroco ingresó. Burt sonrió cuando le vio.

- Buen día, hijo – dijo el sacerdote

- Buen día, padre. Necesito que me dé la extremaunción. No me queda mucho de vida y la necesito para irme en paz – dijo el hombre

- De acuerdo. Vamos a comenzar entonces por entrar a la familia…

- No, antes de eso necesito confesarme – lo dicho por Burt, descolocó al párroco

- Bueno, dime. Te escucho

- Lo que yo te cuente, ¿queda entre nosotros?

- Así es, secreto de confesión hijo

- Muy bien. Mira, seré directo. Sé lo que pasa entre mi hijo y tú. Eso que pasa hace un año – la confesión del hombre hizo palidecer inmediatamente al cura – Y con tu reacción, lo confirmo.

- P-pero… - nada más salió de la boca del moreno

- No te preocupes, no te llamé para que seas juzgado. Mira, solo quiero pedirte algo…

Blaine escuchó atentamente lo que el hombre mayor. Todas y cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por aquel enfermo terminal quedaron clavadas a fuego en la mente del sacerdote.

* * *

A los 20 minutos, el padre Anderson salió de la habitación. Miró a los familiares del paciente y les invitó a entrar con la mirada.

Había llegado la hora de la ceremonia de extremaunción.

El sacramento comenzó suavemente. El sacerdote decía lo que debía decir en esos casos, aunque su mente vagaba muy lejos de ahí. Concretamente, vagaba con las palabras que el buen Burt le había dicho minutos atrás.

- "¿Está enfermo alguno entre vosotros? Llame a los presbíteros de la Iglesia, que oren sobre él y le unjan con óleo en el nombre del Señor. Y la oración de la fe salvará al enfermo, y el Señor hará que se levante, y si hubiera cometido pecados, le serán perdonados." (Epístola de Santiago 5:14-15*) – dijo el padre, para ungir con el óleo la frente del enfermo.

Cuando todo hubiere terminado, dio su bendición a la familia. Se despidió cortésmente y salió disparado del lugar.

Esa actitud intrigó a Kurt, el cual no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

La familia Hummel-Hudson se quedó reunida en la habitación, acompañando al patriarca en su recta final.

* * *

Fue al tercer día de la hospitalización de Burt Hummel cuando el párroco recibió una llamada.

Estaba ordenando las flores de la virgen María cuando el aparato sonó en su bolsillo.

Con cuidado lo tomó y miró su pantalla. Kurt le llamaba.

- Kurt, dime ¿qué sucede? – dijo ocultando su nerviosismo. En el fondo sabía el motivo de la llamada

- Hemos pedido la desconexión de mi padre al corazón artificial… se ha ido hace cinco minutos… mi padre murió Blaine – dijo sin poder aguantar el llanto, el cual salía desde su interior

- Voy para allá – y sin más, cortó la llamada y corrió hacia el hospital.

_**++Cont…++**_

_*Se supone (según internet) que esa parte la dicen en el momento de la extremaunción. Es una cita de la biblia._

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer esta nueva aventura literaria que he emprendido. Contarles q no soy católica (en realidad, no practico ninguna religión) por eso me disculpo por los errores con la terminología católica.**_

_**Esta historia la actualizaré cada 15 días. Es muy larga para lo que mi cabecita puede dar semanalmente. Serán no más de 3 capítulos.  
Sus comentarios/reviews son MUY MUY bien recibidos =).**_

_**Nos leemos en 15 días!**_

_**Besososo! Atte. Pinnita Criss Anderson.**_


End file.
